


Kneel Before Your King

by Superb_Lizard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Mind Control, Minecraft King AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resurrection, dubcon, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superb_Lizard/pseuds/Superb_Lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is reborn as Mad King Ryan's newest minion. The king requires a test of his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Before Your King

His newest minion will awaken at any moment. Already the Mad King can see the slight flush to Jeremy's skin that means his blood is running through his veins again, and the slight rise and fall of Jeremy's chest as he breathes. Jeremy is a poor, ragged little thing, clad in rags, lying on a filthy pile of wool in a filthy hole in the ground. This isn't a fitting place for his rebirth. But Ryan's already said the words and made the offerings, so there's nothing left to do now but wait.

There's a faint splatter of dried blood on Jeremy's forehead. Ryan frowns. That won't do. He licks his thumb and wipes the offending spot away.

There's no sudden sparkle of magic or burst of sound, which always disappoints Ryan a bit. He's raising the dead here, for fuck's sake. He deserves a little more fanfare. Jeremy's eyes simply open and, for once, someone looks at Ryan without fear in his eyes. It's an unfamiliar feeling but not, Ryan decides, entirely unwelcome. 

"Do you know who I am?" asks Ryan.

A jumbled mess of syllables escapes from Jeremy's mouth.

"Go on, try again." Ryan has time to be patient with him. After all, the poor boy's been dead. "Who am I?"

"You are my liege," says Jeremy, distantly. "Mad King Ryan. And I am your loyal servant."

Good, his voice works again and he's come back with his mind intact. They're always so marvellously _obedient_ when they wake up.

"Do you remember what you used to be?"

"I was nothing." Jeremy closes his eyes as if he's trying to remember. Sometimes they lose a lot of who they were before. "I was a criminal. I think."

"You intruded on the Mad King's land. In my mercy, I offered you the chance to win your freedom," purrs Ryan. "You failed. You're mine now, in body and soul."

Trespass in the Mad King's hunting grounds, and you become the hunted. He'd found Jeremy hiding in a cave, wearing a few crude pieces of iron plating that could hardly be called armour, and screaming about ghosts. Jeremy had fallen easily before Ryan's sword, almost too easily. 

"Forgive me," whispers Jeremy. There's a shade of real fear in his eyes now. It's not fear of punishment. Not really. It's the fear that he's displeased his king, and the sight warms Ryan's heart.

"There's nothing to forgive," says Ryan, gently stroking Jeremy's cheek. "I've already punished you for your crimes. All I ask is that you prove your loyalty."

"Of course, my liege," says Jeremy. "I'll do anything for you. I'll kill for you."

"And you will. But all in due time." Ryan graces his new minion with a smile. "Kneel before your king."

The way Jeremy says "My liege" sends delicious tingles down Ryan's spine. He hopes this one survives the rest of the hunt. He hopes Jeremy is vocal during sex; left to his own devices, Ryan will fuck his slaves with long, slow, teasing strokes, savouring every moan and whimper he can coax from them. There's no time for that right now, but he can't resist the urge to test Jeremy's loyalty a little.

Jeremy sits up, slowly, and sinks to his knees before his king. He's a little unsteady, but that's to be expected. He looks up at Ryan, but not impatiently. Eagerly, if anything.

Ryan _likes_ this new minion.

With a series of delicate clinks, Ryan sheds his diamond leggings. His kilt always gets a little crumpled underneath them, so he smooths it out. He's been meaning to have someone design him a more kilt-friendly suit of armour. Sometimes it bunches up in awkward places. For now, though, he just holds it out of the way and presents Jeremy with his first task as a minion of the Mad King.

"Receive your king," purrs Ryan."Go on."

"My liege," says Jeremy, his eyes demurely focused on the floor. "I'm not worthy-"

"You're worthy when I decide you are," says Ryan. "Don't keep your king waiting. If you don't satisfy me I can always execute you again." His diamond sword's hilt is always within easy reach.

Jeremy leans forward. He was so eager before but so hesitant now that he's being called upon to serve his king. Well, he'll serve or Ryan will find a new minion. His callused hands are rough against Ryan's cock, his tongue skating against Ryan's skin as if afraid to make full contact. Ryan allows it, revels in the teasing little licks. So Jeremy was only nervous, after all, not impertinent.

"Don't be so timid," says Ryan, with an appreciative groan. You have to encourage them a little, but not too much. It's unseemly for a king to moan like a common whore for his servants.

Encouraged nonetheless, Jeremy wraps his lips around Ryan and eases the royal cock into his mouth, lapping at the underside of Ryan's shaft.

Some of his other slaves try to deepthroat him all at once, to get him off as quickly as possible and pretend they've truly served their king. It's impertinence. Ryan appreciates having someone who puts a little more time and effort into it, even if he's not nearly as skilled.

Ryan waits until Jeremy's mouth is full. "You've never pleased a man this way before, have you?"

Jeremy freezes, clearly torn between the need to answer his king's question and the fear of what'll happen if he stops his task. He stays silent and keeps the king's cock in his mouth. It's the correct choice, of course. 

"It wasn't criticism, by the way," says Ryan, stroking Jeremy's hair. "You're doing well."

Ryan digs his fingertips into the back of Jeremy's head, forcing his cock deeper. He's getting close, and his hips buck forward a little of their own accord. Jeremy doesn't gag, but his eyes widen in surprise. It feels so damn good, though. Ryan cums, moaning, before much longer. His softening cock slips out of Jeremy's mouth.

It's not quite a grimace, but Jeremy's lips tighten and he squeezes his eyes shut. He'll learn, very quickly, that he is not allowed to spit.

"Swallow it. Every drop. Don't ever refuse a gift given by your king," says Ryan. He's killed minions for less.

Jeremy obediently swallows his king's seed, then runs his tongue over his lips as if ensuring that he didn't miss any. "Is my king pleased?" he asks, still on his knees.

"Yes. You've proven your worth," says Ryan, trying to suppress another moan. He grabs his sword and leggings, fastening them on as Jeremy waits oh-so-patiently. This one's going to be a good minion. Ryan can sense it. "Arise, my servant. Let's go shank some motherfuckers."

Ryan strides towards the cave's exit and Jeremy follows, silently. The hunt continues. The Mad King craves blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based on Most Dangerous Game X. Minion!Jeremy sent my mind into bad places.


End file.
